Question: Simplify the expression. $(-k+1)(4k-1)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-k+1}$ onto the ${4k}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {4k}({-k+1}) + {-1}({-k+1})$ Then distribute the ${4k}.$ $ = ({4k} \times {-k}) + ({4k} \times {1}) + {-1}({-k+1})$ $ = -4k^{2} + 4k + {-1}({-k+1})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = -4k^{2} + 4k + ({-1} \times {-k}) + ({-1} \times {1})$ $ = -4k^{2} + 4k + k - 1$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4k^{2} + 5k - 1$